What If
by Lafilleaushort
Summary: What if what you thought made you happy was just an excuse to make you forget the pain you felt when your loved one left. Aria and Ezra One shot


**A/N: So I've had this story stuck in my head for a few days so I just thought that I would write it down for you guys. Reviews are always welcome they are really rewarding and they help me so I can make my next stories better ! Enjoy this One Shot ! **

_**What If**_

What if the thing that defines who you are wasn't the way you dress, the way you talk, the things you do. What if the thing that defines who you truly are is the people you love.

Ezra Fitz always thought that this way of thinking was way overrated until he met Her. But two and half a year ago she left without even saying goodbye.

He used to spend his days wondering if he'll ever find true love again after losing her. Yes before Aria he had previously been in more than one relationships before but none of them were It. So when he met Jackie Molina and after figuring out that they liked the same books and movies and share the same interest he thought that this was it. He asked her to marry him on their two years anniversary. Sure he was still grieving over the lost of Aria but he maybe had a shot at being happy again so he took it. Jackie was all a guy could ask for, she was tall skinny intelligent independent nice, she was the dream.

The wedding was going to take place in June. A June wedding, Jackie's dream, she organized everything. Ezra tried to help but he felt completely useless since he didn't know the first thing about planning a wedding. Jackie made endless joke as he was trying to help her in vain! But still she tried to include him in every important decision.

So there he was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He was happy yet in the back of his mind he was still trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. Even though he was going to get through this he couldn't help but to wonder what it would have been like if he was marrying Aria instead of Jackie. As he was trying to get those thoughts out of his system, the wedding march started to play in the small yet very romantic church.

Jackie's bridesmaid and his men's on honor made their entrance followed by her breathtaking Jackie on her father's arm. She was gorgeous, Ezra was smiling when he took her hand out of her father's embrace. He knew he was lucky to be with a woman such as Jackie. The priest started his speech when the Crucial "if someone have any reason why this couple shouldn't get married may you speak now or forever remain silent" was said. They waited for a few seconds and just when the priest was about to get going a small yet clear "no" was heard from the far end of the church.

Ezra turned his head towards the area of the church from where the sound was coming from. He couldn't believe it. Aria, she was standing and now making her way towards the middle of the aisle. "Ezra, you can't marry her. I love you, I always have. I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did three years ago. But I didn't really have a choice. If I had stay you would probably be in jail as we speak. Sure there is probably nothing I could say to make you forgive me for what I did but believe me when I say that I love you with all my heart and soul. Jackie I know you probably want to strangle me right now and you have every reason to. I know that what I'm doing right now is really selfish and cruel but I couldn't stand the idea of Ezra marrying someone else without telling him how I really feel."

Whispered were coming from everywhere in the church "isn't that Byron's daughter", "isn't she is much younger than him". But the one that you could hear the more often was "isn't she use to be her student". Aria just like everyone could clearly hear those remarks. So she continued her speech "yes I was his student, yes he was my teacher but the loved we shared was one in a lifetime kind of love. I'm not trying to say that you aren't in love with Jackie, I'm just trying to remind you the kind of love and connection we once shared". The silence was now in order in the whole church. Tears started to run on Aria's porcelain cheeks "I think I made enough of a mess. I'm sorry I just had to. Ezra I'm not going to ask you to choose between Jackie and myself I just want you to know that I vowed to myself to always love you with all my heart. My heart was once yours and it will always be yours. I love you please forgive me". Those were the last words Aria said before running out of the church with tears stained cheek.

"Now that this poor girl left can we actually proceed with this ceremony please." Jackie said with anger in her tone.

Ezra was still facing the congregation, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, he couldn't believe that Aria came back and stood up for their relationship. Sure he was happy and in love with Jackie but she wasn't her, she wasn't Aria. No matter what happened between the two of them, Ezra always knew that his heart just like Aria had said would always belong to her.

"Ezra" Jackie called him taking him back into reality  
"I'm so sorry Jackie, I can't do that. He wouldn't be fair to you. I can't marry you when I know deep down that my heart belong to someone else. You deserve so much better . I'm sorry" Ezra said before running out of the church following Aria's footsteps.

Ezra never consider himself crazy or brave enough to leave someone at the aisle. He always thought that he would end up being left at the church but never being the one that left. Lost in his though and also immensely confused he started to look for Aria. Only she was not were to be found when Ella stepped out of the church. "She's leaving, she's on the way to the airport. She couldn't stand the idea of you and another women married so she texted me that she was leaving probably for ever or at least for a really long time"

Ezra didn't think twice he ran towards his car jumped in and drove to the airport as fast as he could. When he reached the parking lot he ran out of his car and made his way to the front desk. He knew she probably would choose Island as her destination so he purchase a ticket for Reykjavik !

He looked for Aria everywhere in terminal 6. Just when he was going to give up he saw her facing the window looking over the Tarmac. She was beautiful like always. Looking at her like that you could think that the was simply waiting for her fly but Ezra knew that she was convincing herself that leaving was the best idea. He slowly walked towards her put his arms around her and turned her around. She was crying, her cheeks were a mix between a dark black because of her make-up and a bright red because of all the crying. She was visibly confused of why he was standing in front of her. "Why… why are you here Ezra?". He knew that right there, no word could express what he was feeling so he simply went for it and kissed her with all the passion in his heart and in his mind. He kissed her like it was the last time he would ever see her, he kissed her like the first time in that bar. He kissed her so he could remind her of all the love he had for her. When he stepped away she wasn't crying anymore, she was smiling with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. She slowly whispered "Are you sure". Ezra only replied "I am forever yours". They kissed again like the world didn't matter anymore.


End file.
